Użytkownik:PokeKlara/Anime/BW007
Samotny Tepig. - siódmy odcinek serii Black&White w Anime Klary. Został wyemitowany 1 stycznia 2013 roku. Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Klara i Jun znów spotykają Daniela i poznają jego Pokemony z Unovy: Stoutlanda, Zoroarka, Beartica, Pidove'a i Conkeldurra. **Okazuje się, że Zoroark to samica. *Bohaterowie spotykają wygłodzonego Tepiga i postanawiają mu pomóc. *Tepig zaprzyjaźnia się z Danielem, Klarą i Jun do tego stopnia, że zostaje z nimi na treningu. *Wszyscy oglądają trening Daniela. **Zoroark ujawnia Nocny Wybuch, Atrakcję, Mroczny Puls i Nocne Cięcie. **Okazuje się, że Stoutland to samiec oraz, że zna Kieł Lodu, Akcję, Kieł Pioruna i Ukrytą Siłę. **Beartic ujawnia Siekanie, Mega Podmuch, Lodowy Promień i Ukrytą Siłę oraz, że jest samcem. **Pidove ujawnia, że jest samiczką oraz, że zna Szybki Atak, Tornado i Powietrzny Nóż. **Conkeldurr ujawnia Kamienny Grób, Mega Masę i Kamienne Ostrze oraz, że jest samcem. *Nieco później objawia, że zna Nitro Ładunek i Miotacz Płomieni oraz, że jest samcem. *Klara łapie Tepiga i daje mu na imię Cedric. *Daniel w końcu zgadza się podróżować z Kalą i Jun. Treść Rozpoczął się ósmy dzień podróży dla Klary i Jun. Tuż po śniadaniu dziewczyny ruszyły w dalszą drogę, gdyż ich celem było jak najszybsze dotarcie do Nacrene. Po godzinie wędrówki Juna i Kala znalazły się na dużej, przepięknej polanie. Było na niej mnóstwo kwiatów, a ich woń unosiła się w powietrzu. W oddali widać było duże jezioro, a wokół niego mini las. Na skraju owego lasu i bardzo blisko brzegu jeziora rozbity był namiot. A trochę dalej miejsce do treningu - To dziwne... - powiedziała Jun a Piplup jej przytaknął. - Dokładnie! - dodała Klara - Ciekawe kto tam jest... - AKSJU-JU! - PIPLAAP... - DUŁOT. - Przekonajmy się! - i pobiegła. - Kala! Przecież nie powiemy... - zaczęła Jun, ale nie skończyła, ponieważ z lasu wyszedł chłopak bardzo podobny do Daniela. - Hmm... Czy to? - spytał Daniel Pikachu, gdy zobaczył jak w jego stronę idą Klara, Teo Jun, Piplup i Axew. - PIKA-PIKA - Pikachu stwierdził, że tak. - To przywitamy się :D - PI-PIKACHU! - zawołał radośnie i zeskoczył z ramienia trenera. (...) - Czy to Axew? - spytał Daniel widząc Poke-Smoka we włosach Klary. - Tak ^^ Wykluł się wczoraj. - Oo... Czyli moja przepowiednia się sprawdziła? - spytał ze śmiechem. - Przepowiednia? - powtórzyła zaciekawiona Jun. - Jak spotkałem Klarę po raz pierwszy i gdy już odchodziłem to powiedziałem, że z jej Jaja wykluje się smok. - Jakim cudem to wiedziałeś? O_O - Hm... Nie wiem ;) - uśmiechnął się i wzruszył ramionami. Ja tym bardziej :D Ale nie ważne jaki to Pokemon. Ważne, że jest zdrowy i szczęśliwy - powiedziała i przytuliła Leona. - Daniel, a czy masz jakieś inne Pokemony oprócz Pikachu? - spytała niespodziewanie Jun. - No tak. Jasne ;) Chcecie poznać mój zespół? - obie dziewczyny z entuzjazmem skinęły głowami - W takim razie pokażcie się wszyscy! - oczom dziewczyn ukazało się pięć wspaniałych Pokemonów. Jun natychmiast wyjęła Pokedex i zaczęła je sprawdzać. - *POKEDEX: Stoutland - Pokemon Wielkie Serce. Ewoluuje z Herdiera. Ten mądry Pokémon jest przystosowany do ratowania ludzi uwięzionych w górach lub na morzu.* - *POKEDEX: Zoroark - Pokemon Iluzoryczny Lis. Ewoluuje z Zoruy. Potrafi on zmienić się w każdego Pokemona, a nawet człowieka, dzięki wyjątkowej zdolności zwanej Iluzją.* - *POKEDEX: Beartic - Lodowaty Pokemon. Ewoluuje z Cubchoo. Jego mroźny oddech sprawia, że na pysku tworzą mu się lodowe kły. Żyje w zimnym klimacie.* - *POKEDEX: Pidove - Pokémon Gołąbek. Brukające stada Pidove'ów potrafią być bardzo głośne. Pidove'y nie zbierają lśniących przedmiotów.* - *POKEDEX: Conkeldurr - Pokemon Muskularny. Najwyższa forma Timburra. Dzięki betonowym słupom może bardzo mocno atakować bez używania siły.* - Wow! Świetne Pokemony! - zawołała Jun - Najbardziej zainteresowała mnie jednak zdolność Zoroarka - dodała i podeszła do Pokemona. - Tak to ciekawa zdolność, Zoroark doskonale ją opanowała ;) - po tych słowach wszyscy usłyszeli nagle coś dziwnego. Tak jakby ciche popiskiwanie. - Co to? - spytała Kala. - DUŁOT-DU? - PIP? - AKS...? - Już to słyszałem. Myślę, że to jakiś Pokemon, ale nie mogę go znaleźć. Szukaliśmy kilka godzin, choć ten las nie jest taki duży. - Może w trójkę znajdziemy go szybciej? - powiedziała Jun i po chwili wszyscy szukali źródła tego dźwięku. Niestety bez skutku. - Ja już nie mam siły! - zaczęła jęczeć Kala. - Nie marudź! - powiedziała Jun i pociągnęła przyjaciółkę za rękę. - Dziewczyny! - powiedział Daniel, a gdy popatrzyły się na niego powiedział - Cicho. - Widzisz go? - spytała Kala i stanęła za Danielem. - Tak. To Tepig... - szepnął Daniel. - O rany! On jest cały wychodzony i brudny! - powiedziała - Trzeba mu pomóc! - Sam na to wpadłem... Ale nie chcę go przestraszyć. - Może ja spróbuję? - spytała Jun - W końcu kiedyś uratowałam Eevee przed moim bratem... - dodała gdy Daniel, Klara, Pikachu, Teo, Piplup i Axew dziwnie się na nią spojrzeli. - Dobra, tylko go nie wystrasz - powiedziała Kala. - Ha, ha, ha - odburknęła i razem z Piplupem coraz bardziej zbliżała się do Tepiga. - TE-E-PI-IG-G... - usłyszała nagle szlochanie małego Pokemona i natychmiast przypomniała jej się scena kiedy zobaczyła Eevee katowaną przez Paula. Bardzo chciała dowiedzieć się o co chodzi Tepigowi, jednak nie dała rady. Po prostu nie mogła. - Stało się coś? - spytała Klara. - PIPLAPP? - AKSJU-JU? - Nie dam rady - powiedziała i odeszła. Daniel natomiast wziął sprawy w swoje ręce i ruszył w stronę Pokemona. Był coraz bliżej, a gdy znalazł się już tak blisko Poke-świnki, że mógł ją dotknąć postanowił jednak się cofnąć. - A ty co? - spytała znów Klara. - Aż dziwne, że o tym nie pomyślałem... - westchnął. - O czym? - spytały jednocześnie Jun i Kala. - No o tym, że jak zajdziemy go od tyłu to pomyśli sobie, że chcemy mu coś zrobić. Trzeba po prostu spotkać się z nim prosto w oczy - i jak powiedział tak zrobił. Obszedł drzewa i zbliżał się do wejścia alejki, w której był Tepig. Powoli ale zdecydowanie zbliżała się do Pokemona, który w końcu go zobaczył. Na początku wystraszył się i chciał uciec, jednak nie miał siły - Nie bój się ;) - powiedział Daniel i wyciągnął do niego rękę. - TEP? - Spokojnie. Chcę Ci tylko pomóc... - mówił i cały czas się zbliżał - Wierzysz mi? - TEPIGG... - Pokemon na początku nie wiedział co powiedzieć, a gdy w końcu miał przytaknąć zobaczył Dewotta i Piplupa. Przeraził się niesamowicie i schował oczy pod uszami i łapkami. Daniel spojrzał na dziewczyny, a one na siebie. Były zmuszone wyciągnąć Pokeballe i schować swoje startery do środka. Teo i Piplup nie byli z tego zadowoleni, ale zrozumieli najwyraźniej, że Tepig boi się wodnych Pokemonów takich ja oni. - Już dobrze - powiedział Daniel - Nic i nikt Ci nie grozi. Dasz sobie pomóc? - teraz Tepig się zgodził, a Daniel delikatnie wziął go na ręce i skierował się w stronę dziewczyn. (...) - Smakowało? ;) - spytała z uśmiechem Klara, a Tepig radośnie przytaknął - Cieszę się ^^ - PIKA-PIKA! - zawołał nagle Pikachu biegnąc w stronę swego trenera. - Hej! Chcecie potrenować? - spytał łapiąc go. - PIKA! ^^ - odpowiedział. - Obiecałem moim Pokemonom trening. Nie obrazicie się jeśli poświęcę im resztę dnia? - spytał. - Chcesz trenować? My z chęcią popatrzymy! - zawołała Klara. - AKSJU-AKSJU! - TEE-PIG! - Ja też z chęcią popatrzę ;) - dodała Jun i wyjęła Pokeball z Piplupem. Spojrzała na Klarę i Daniela, a oni pokręcili głowami. - Hmm... Hej, Tepig. Wiem, że to dla Ciebie trochę kłopotliwe, ale czy Teodor i Piplup mogą z nami oglądać trening Daniela? - spytała spokojnie - Oni Ci nic nie zrobią, nie bój się - dodała widząc, że w jego oczach pojawia się chęć ucieczki - Mówię prawdę... - TEPIGG! - powiedział w końcu zdecydowanie. - Dziękuję! - zawołała Kala i wypuściła Dewott'a. Jun zrobiła to samo. - D-U-Ł-O-O-O-T! - Teo musiał najwyraźniej otrząsnąć się po tym jak spędził w Pokeballu taką dużą ilość czasu. Jednak zaraz potem uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie do Tepiga, który odpowiedział tym samym. Dołączył się również Piplup, ale on był nieco szybszy i od razu podbiegł do ognistego startera. Jednak w połowie drogi przewrócił się i leżał jak długi. Teo natychmiast do niego podbiegł, by mu pomóc, jednak chichotał wyraźnie pod nosem. Leon i Tepig zresztą też. - Neonku, nic Ci nie jest? - spytała z troską Jun i wzięła Pokemona na ręce. On tylko westchnął i patrzył ze złością na śmiejących się przyjaciół. W tym samym czasie Daniel tłumaczył coś swojej ekipie. Po chwili zawołał dziewczyny i ich Pokemony. Wszyscy biegiem ruszyli w jego stronę i zajęli wygodne miejsca obok miejsca do treningu. - Już się nie mogę doczekać! - zawołała Jun, a Klara powiedziała to samo. Pokemony z resztą też. - W takim razie zaczynamy! Daniel po kolei trenował z każdym Pokemonem osobno, potem toczył walki. Jun, Klara i wszystkie inne Pokemony były pod wielkim wrażeniem. Każdy Pokemon prezentował bardzo wysoki poziom. Zoroark ujawniła Nocny Wybuch, Atrakcję, Mroczny Puls i Nocne Cięcie. Stoutland okazał się samcem i ujawnił, że zna Kieł Lodu, Kieł Pioruna i Ukrytą Siłę. Beartic ujawnił Siekanie, Mega Podmuch, Lodowy Promień i Ukrytą Siłę oraz, że jest samcem. Następnie Pidove ujawniła, że jest samiczką oraz, że zna Szybki Atak, Tornado i Powietrzny Nóż. W końcu Conkeldurr ujawnia Kamienny Grób, Mega Masę i Kamienne Ostrze oraz, że jest samcem. Trening trwał do kolacji, a gdy wszyscy ją zjedli Tepig zaczął dość dziwnie patrzyć się na Klarę. - Mam coś na twarzy Tepig? - spytała,a on pokręcił głową - To o co chodzi? - spytała po raz drugi. Pokemon zeskoczył wtedy z jej kolan i oddalił się. Wyglądał jakby chciał walczyć - Wyzywasz mnie na pojedynek? :D - Tepig przytaknął - W takim razie zgadzam się! Rose, chcesz zawalczyć? - SNAJVI-VI! - zgodziła się i pobiegła za trenerką. - Zapowiada się ciekawie! - powiedziała Jun. - PIPLAP-PIP! - Myślisz, że Kala złapie Tepiga? - spytał Daniel. - Eee... Nie mam pojęcia - odp. trochę zaskoczona Jun i dalej wpatrywała się w stronę Klary, Rose i Tepiga. - Hm. Jesteś za spokojna... - powiedział Daniel - Zdecydowanie za spokojna i nie wiesz za bardzo co mówić. Ale ciesz się. Nie tylko ty tak miałaś - uśmiechnął się i napił soku. Jun zrobiła dość dziwną minę. Jednocześnie Daniel miał rację, ale z drugiej strony w środku się w niej wręcz gotowało. Ale co on mógł wiedzieć? Nic. To tylko kolejny bezmózgi chłopak... W tym czasie trwała walka Klary i Tepiga. Mimo przewagi typów Snivy dość nieźle sobie radziła. - A teraz Ostrze Liścia! - rozkazał Kala, a Rosie wykonała perfekcyjny atak. Tepig jednak odpowiedział równie doskonałym Nitro Ładunkiem, który poważnie zranił Snivy. - TEEE-PIIIIG! - i dołożył jeszcze Miotacz Płomieni. Snivy była prawie niezdolna do walki jednak bardzo chciała wygrać. - Dasz radę? - Rose skinęła - Synteza i Atrakcja! - Snivy wystawiła ogon w stronę słońca i zaczęła regenerować siły za pomocą Syntezy. Następnie użyła Atrakcji, która potwierdziła, że Tepig to samiec - Dzikie Pnącza! - Tepig obrywał serią silnych ataków od Snivy, które go raniły. On niestety był zakochany pod wpływem Atrakcji i nie mógł nic zrobić - Doskonale Rosie! A teraz zakończ to Tornadem Liści! - SNAAAAAJJVIIIIIII! - potężna Liściasta Burza trafiła w Tepiga, który pod wpływem ataku uwolnił się spod wpływu Atrakcji. Nie miał jednak sił by wstać. Kala postanowiła wtedy wyrzucić Pokeballa. - Idź, Pokeball! - zawołała i wyrzuciła Poke-kulę do której po chwili złapał się Tepig. Przez chwilę jeszcze Pokeball "kiwał się" ale wreszcie przestał - Mam Tepiga! - wykrzyknęła Klara z radością. - SNAJVI-VI! - DUŁOT-DU! - AKSJU-JU! - Gratuluję! - powiedziała Jun i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Ja też ;) Masz szczęście, że Tepig Cię polubił - dodał Daniel. - PIKA, PIKA! - Tak wiem, dziękuję ^^ Ale od dziś jest to Cedric, w skrócie Ced - odp. Klara z uśmiechem i wypuściła Tepiga. - TEEEPIG! - zawołał i uśmiechnął się. - Od dziś nazywasz się Cedric dobrze? - spytała. - TEPIG-TEP! - Cieszę się, że Ci się podoba ^^ To jak? Cieszysz się? - Tepig z radością przytaknął i wskoczył trenerce na ręce. Nagle zaczęło się ściemniać. U - Nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy był zachód słońca... - westchnęła Jun ze smutkiem. - PIPLAPP... - Jutro też jest dzień ;) - uśmiechnął się Daniel i pogłaskał Cedrica - A propozycja podróży nadal aktualna? - zwrócił się do Klary, która była wyraźnie zaskoczona. - E... Co masz na myśli? - spytała. - AKSJU? - DUŁOT? - To co słychać - zaśmiał się - Skoro i tak mnie śledzicie... - My? O_O My nikogo nie śledzimy! - zaczęła bronić się Jun, a Daniel znów roześmiał się - Powiedziałam coś nie tak? - spytała. - Absolutnie nic :D - odp. chłopak i zaczął sprzątać po kolacji cały czas śmiejąc się. Pikachu mu oczywiście pomagał, w końcu i dziewczyny postanowiły nie stać bezczynnie i zabrały się do roboty. Po paru minutach uporali się z bałaganem i postanowili położyć się spać. Porozmawiali jeszcze trochę aż w końcu zasnęli... Do Klary dołączył kolejny Pokemon, który jest bardzo silny ale jednocześnie jest stworzeniem z przeszłością. Czy dowiemy się jaki był powód jego smutku i złego stanu? Dlaczego boi się wodnych Pokemonów? Do Jun i Kali dołączył wreszcie Daniel. Czy dowiemy się czegoś więcej o tym bardzo tajemniczym chłopaku? Dowiecie się już niedługo! CDN. Bohaterowie Ludzie *Klara *Jun *Daniel Pokemony *Leon (Klary) *Piplup (Jun) *Teodor (Klary) *Pikachu (Daniela) *Stoutland (Daniela; debiut) *Zoroark (Daniela; debiut) *Beartic (Daniela; debiut) *Pidove (Daniela; debiut) *Conkeldurr (Daniela; debiut) *Cedric (Klary; debiut; złapany) *Rose (Klary) *Leaf (Jun) *Natalie (Jun) *Kathy (Jun)